zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Carlos.nintendo
Papelera hasta 14 de marzo de 2010 Aqui. Para organizar mi discución puse mi discución en secciones y borre todo lo anterior a mi blog por si acaso quieren ver. Cosas de la wikia Re Mejor ponemos una plantilla...--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|''¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 16:25 15 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ya las haré yo =)--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 16:42 15 mar 2010 (UTC) ::No está mal... mira, te digo un truco. Coge una imagen redonda de la portada, abrela con Photoshop, selecciona Varita mágica, clickea lo verde de la imagen, abre otra y pon lo verde ahi, despues sacas una imagen y la pones (que sea otra capa) y lo que te sobre lo borras.--Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 17:30 15 mar 2010 (UTC) 500 artículos Gracias a tí la Wiki de The Legend of Zelda reunió 500 artículos, sigue editando y creando páginas para llegar a los 600. --Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 18:49 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantillaas x_x Hola! ahm gracias por tu comentario.. pero es ke no se komo ponerla! u_u (si soy muy mensa..) me enseñas?? Dx es ke me paso lo mismo con los Kokiri, puse un cuadro asi todo feo.. y pues no.. eso esta mal... Gracias!! Ahhh! muchas gracias por ponerme la plantilla! jeje.. mmm si y.. a muchas chicas no les gustan los videojuegos U_u kreo ke soy rara XD en fin.. mil gracias!!! :D Re Está muy bien la imagen. Por cierto, la wiki de respuestas está guay.-- :Tienes que poner -- Aqui estoy D C 14:01 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Cañón La página que has creado de Cañon (Maquinaria), podrías escribir lo hecho en Cañón (arma).-- Aqui estoy D C 20:04 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Re Tienes que poner: -- Aqui estoy D C 21:39 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Re:Por fin Bueno, ahora a que vengan más personas. Por cierto, los colores blanco y azul solo se ven con Mozilla Firefox, con Internet Explorer se ve de maravilla, solo que no tiene los bordes redondeados.-- Aqui estoy D C 15:18 25 mar 2010 (UTC) :Gracias, gracias XD, pero... has probado ahora el Internet Explorer? Es que yo lo estoy utilizando... Nuevos proyectos para la wiki Sí, a penas llegue hoy pense en nuevas cosas para la wiki, partiendo por el color. Sobre el Zapper... en ves de eso me regalaron una figurita de Link muy rara en Chile xd! A ver... Proyectos... Así como wikidex hace concursos... tambien deberíamos hacer uno... de que? hay que pensarlo... También había pensado en revisar (aunque es una tarea bastante larga) cada uno de los articulos del wiki para ver los completos, incompletos, faltantes, etc. También añadir nuevas categorias. Preocuparnos por la comunidad internacional "unida" a nuestra wiki. Arreglar el portal de la comunidad y hacerlo una herramienta util para los nuevos usuarios. Mejorar la ayuda en creación de páginas, plantillas, imagenes, entre otros. Ovbiamente, seguir aumentando los articulos de todas las categorias actuales. Terminar las guias y empezar nuevas... Y bueno... Si alguna otra cosa se me viene a la mente... Pero todo esto requiere mucho tiempo que yo no tengo ya que entre al cole, pero de todas formas intentare ayudar en lo más que pueda. Mi tarea principal es terminar la Guia del Twilight Princess, luego comenzare con lo demás. The Link Oscuro 01:22 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Re Me encantaría, pero es que cuando llego a la torre de las almas se me bloquea.-- Aqui estoy D C 20:30 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Sobre videojuegos No me gusta, porque es fea la grafica. xd! Fuerza Chile! 23:22 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Charlas Ahmm son las 10:00pm.. uhmm de donde eres?? yo soy de México ^^ Jaja pues klaro ke lo eh oido! -.-" si no estoy tan mensa XD estas abajito mio jeje -- jum! Ahhhh con razon lo del acertijudo de tu pag jajaja >_< lo acabo de leer y si es cierto! xD daah pro buehh.. pues un gusto conocerte jeje! por ke puse acertijudo?? -.-U Siii jaja en vdd es una Trifuerza! =O.. y.. mm ke parte de la trifuerza eres?? Waaah entonces eres Ganon T__T -- si tomara en cuenta los lugares yo seria Zelda creo jaja es ke estoy un poco al norte >_< me gusta el personaje de zelda pro mas Sheik! <3 Hayy yo soy super fan de Midnaaaa! :P Okk me gusto hablar contigo! nos vemos luego =D Esta muy bonito el dibujo!! bno.. por lo menos a mi me gusta..! <3 eres muy creativo! me acabo d enterar ke tu hiciste la bandita esa de la portada... en serio me kede asi de :O!! de vdd!! me sorprendes jeje n_n Jum! hayy crei ke tu la habias hecho.. en fin, confusion mia Dx de todas formas los dibujos de circulos estan muy padres n.n Asuka-Mawa 19:52 15 mar 2010 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Votacion y otras custiones A mi me gusta la actual, ya que tiene bastante buena grafica (ademas que tenemos más canciones hechas en ocarina que en los productos de The Wind Waker). Es una cuestion de que se vea presentable. Y si tengo wii pero no Wii Zip (mejor para jugar el LCT).Bueno eso... Saludos! Fuerza Chile! 19:10 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Mejor enviame el test así veo que villano soy yo! xd! me gustaría ser Vaati...o Ganondorf.. o Meta Knift xd! The Link Oscuro 02:04 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Candil vs Candíl Candil no lleva acento XD Candil es una palabra plana acabada en consonante que no es S ni N, precisamente le he preguntado a Aqui estoy si podía quitar el acento del articulo del CandilYuso 16:09 26 mar 2010 (UTC) No, no lleva ningún tipo de acento Siempre intento pasar el corrector ortográfico cada vez que escribo algo Yuso 16:09 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Nombre de usuario Mi nombre tiene un _? O.O no sabía xD. -- . 01:50 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Amigos(as) * Link oscuro * Aqui estoy * Ivancillo * Asuka-Mawa * Niko_bellic.2810 O.O no sabia que tenia _(guion bajo) xD -- . 01:57 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Muy facil. Yo hago firmas en Grand Theft Encyclopedia, si quieres yo te hago una. Se muchos efecto y estilos :) -- . 02:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Alguna fuente en especial? -- . 02:05 28 mar 2010 (UTC) La fuente es, por ejemplo, en mi firma, donde dice "Niko bellic.2810", la fuente se llama Pricedown. Aunque si te gusta, tengo la fuente de Mario Bros. -- . 02:08 28 mar 2010 (UTC) OK, entonces las haré con las letras de Mario Bros. Dirá "Mario! Luigi!". -- . 02:30 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Firma lista Ahi esta tu firma :). Ahora tienes que ir a tus preferencias y en el cuadro de datos personales el la línea que dice: "su apodo para firmas" debes poner: y activas la casilla que sale abajo. Listo, tu firma esta lista para usarse. Espero que te haya gustado. -- . 02:44 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Salió mala. Sigue paso a paso hasta que se vea las iamgenes. -- . 02:47 28 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:Plantilla Contador Claro que puedes usarla =). Es para que la gente sepa de ti y tus contribuciones.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 09:43 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Consejo Estaba leyendo tu página y me sorprendió esto: "Ser administrador o burócrata". Eso te dá menos posibilidades de que algun dia lo seas. -- . 15:22 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Am.... vacaciones de que? xD! [[Usuario:Link oscuro|Dark Linkie 20:13 28 mar 2010 (UTC)]] 20:10 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Busca una imagen Bonita de Zelda con relación a esta fiesta y veo como creo una plantilla... Si es que puedo.. xd Link oscuro~Discusión 20:19 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja si si k buena foto esa... sobre renombrar que guia hablas? no entiendo.. xd! Link oscuro~Discusión 20:29 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Ok hasla yo no tengo problema! xddd Link oscuro~Discusión 20:39 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Listo. Arreglado. Pro cierto... hay articulos por ejemplo... Wii, DS, GC, etc. que no tienen am... algo... podrías ver todos los que son y añadirlos a una nueva categoria que deseo crear llamada Consolas? Graxie Link oscuro~Discusión 21:30 28 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Tenés que subirla a la otra wiki que querás y listo, no tenes que hacer nada, solo subir las iamgenes. -- . 15:15 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Crea una no? xdd!! Link oscuro~Discusión 16:41 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Es que como que esa imagen no viene mucho a la ocasión... Busca (o crea) no se... un Uca saliendo de un huevo? xd! y le hacemos modificaciones! xd! o no se.. un conejo o algo asi... relacionado con semana santa... Link oscuro~Discusión 17:56 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Este... no tengo palabras para la imagen... quede impresionado... xd! borrale el fondo para que quede no blanco si no "transparente" y vuelvela a poner... y si ves una imagen mas "de hombre" me dices.. xd! Link oscuro~Discusión 21:50 29 mar 2010 (UTC) La de los Ucas me da vapor! xd!! ok are una plantilla.. xd Link oscuro~Discusión 22:53 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Listo. Revisa la portada. Si quieres cambiar algo te dejo el Link. Luego hablamos! Link oscuro~Discusión 23:11 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Tramquilo, no problem. Link oscuro~Discusión 00:13 31 mar 2010 (UTC) RPG, Concursos y Más Bueno... los RPG vere si lo hago, esa wiki se ve abandonada... Sengudo: Concursos bien, premios am.. cuales? Tercero: Ve si con Aquí estoy puedes sacar el logo que aparece en la Imagen principal y ponelo para modificar los datos de Central Wikia sobre nosotros (Ese q dice el nombre con el triforce..) am.. eso xd! 20:46 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Unos consejos Hola Carlos, te dejo unos consejos. #. Veo que estas subiendo imagenes del zelda de DS, creo que las sacas del emulador no? pues te recomiendo subir los archivos en formato '''PNG' y no JPG ya que en formato PNG las capturas conservan toda su calidad pero en formato JPG las capturas se vuelven pixeladas. #. Las imagenes si puedes subelas con nombre descriptivo para tener mas orden y para que los usuarios las busquen mejor. #. Trata de ponerles las licencias adecuadas (cuando las subes, abajo te da elegir que licencia quieres ponerle, hay para capturas y caratulas ;).) .-- 01:54 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Y de donde sacas las imágenes? O.O. Bueno da igual, pero no te olvides de los otros dos consejos. Pero por si acaso, para sacar una captura, cuando juegas con el emulador, presiona la tecla IMPR PANT/IMPR PETSIS, no pasara nada pero si vas al Paint y apretas pegar (Crtl+V) se pegara una captura del emulador.-- 13:15 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Yo lo are hoy... pero en un rato más si? 17:14 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues trate de sacr unas cuantas screens pero no tengo tanto tiempo, tendras que seguir sacando imagenes de la pagina por ahora, nimodo :/.-- 17:52 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Firma Hey you!, I don't know with make the Link in the "FIRMA" (Oye, no se como hacer el Link en la Firma) xD! por cierto... en mi pagina de usuario cree una sección llamada "Frase del Día". Veela y dime lo que piensas de ella! 18:49 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Firma en otras wikis Tienes que hacer esto: Por ejemplo, en Mario WIki debes subir las imagenes. Luego creas Usuario:Carlos.nintendo/Firma. Ahí ponés esto: Luego de eso creas Usuario:Carlos.nintendo/Firma2 y ponés Creo que asi se hace :) -- . 20:05 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Si esta buena xd! 03:26 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Guía Amm.. si, lo habia pensado. Pero resulta que cuando uno llega allí el titulo dice "Hyrule Castle" (o Castillo de Hyrule), es por esto que he decidido dejarlo como el comienzo del lugar, y no separarlos. 03:51 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Amm si... Lo del E3 no entendi nada pero lo de la guia aun le falta. Figurilla de que? xd! 04:12 2 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Nada -- . 19:25 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Am... en subir imagen... xd 20:55 2 abr 2010 (UTC) En que parte del articulo? 00:09 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Si.... por que no? Tambien tengo esos sountraks, pero sería bien largo ponerlos en la guia... Si se te ocurre una ingeniosa idea de como ponerlos avisame! 00:32 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Habría que crear una plantilla... y que se vea bien buena... xD! 00:35 3 abr 2010 (UTC) SObre como deshacer una edición? Facil. Sigue estos pasos: thumb|center|600px|Botón deshacer Debes presionar ese botón para deshacer las ediciones. thumb|center|600px|Comparando ediciones Si dudas de la edición, debes compararlas. En algunos vandalismos, las IPs o usuarios vandalos editan dos veces. Los administradores tienen el poder de rollback. Ese poder sirve de restaurar la eúltima ewdicion. Se parece al boton deshacer, pero, puede deshacer mas de 7 ediciones en un segundo. Los administradores como tu pueden hacerlo. -- . 14:51 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Sountraks Donde quieres que vallan los sountraks? en cada titulo o en los más grandes? 16:34 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Nah no me gusta poner videos.. xd! 05:24 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Investigare lo de los videos ok? 17:00 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Premio por articulo destacado Fuiste el que mas trabajaste en el articulo. Nos pusimo de acuerdo con Link oscuro para dar un premio al usuario que mas trabajo en un art destacadfo. Felicidades. -- . 01:07 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Tambien fusite el que mas trabajo ahi. Felicidades otra vez. -- . 01:11 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Solo debes copiar el codigo fuente y copiarlos en tu pagina de usuario. -- . 01:19 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno, en el caso del primer premio, el codigo fuente es este: -- . 01:27 5 abr 2010 (UTC) No entiendo tu pregunta, por cada mes habrá un articulo destacado. -- . 18:04 5 abr 2010 (UTC) No se, el articulo que gana se le da el premio al user que mas trabajó, y se pone los dos priemro párrafos en la recopilación. Articulo del año no. -- . 18:08 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Nooooooooooo, por ejemplo, si Super Smash Bros. Brawl gana con l amyoríoa de votos, se pondrá ahi, no es por año, es por mes. -- . 18:28 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Ah, te refieres a articfulo del año? Nahh, es demasiado tiempo -- . 18:50 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Y porque no...?? porque no hacen lo mismo que tu me dijiste y de fondo ponen el simbolo ed la trifuerza??? yo si quieres hago el simbolo menos opaco??? y ya la instalación bueno se como hacerla pero no tengo el poder asi que yo te digo como instalarlo y listo...porque no hacerlo?-- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 18:54 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ::ah enserio??? yo creia que si bueno si fuera burócrata de esta wiki serias el primero en ser administrador segun yo elijiria-- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 01:55 8 abr 2010 (UTC) No funciona No funciona [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 03:01 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Te doy la wikia aunque Tengo que hacer muchas mas que una tengo que hacer casi unas 10 por ahora [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 03:03 8 abr 2010 (UTC) esta es [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 03:04 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Voy ayudar Hola bueno te voy ayudar en la wiki pero solo en las cosas de Twilight princess que es unico juego que tengo que por cierto me encanto y llevo como el 90% del juego solo me falta completar todas las almas y listo el 100% wiii jeje-- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 16:34 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Re:jajajaja Yo igual estoy en entrenamiento y también estoy con pruebas... así que nada que decir! xd 01:48 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok tendras que darme algunas lecciones... jajajaja. Así que sere tu disipulo en esto de las plantillas. 01:51 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Oka... Te contaré que segui tu consejo y comenze a crear una mini historia de Zelda. A ver que tan buena puede llegar a ser! lo de las plantillas lo veo de a poco... 02:06 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Dale solo procura escribirla en tu home y un capitulo x dia (si lo escribes todo altiro no tiene gracia) xd! 02:14 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Ortografía Las faltas ortograficas están en negrita: (El subrayado significa que no se lo que es xd!) Erase una vez',' en un Pueblo lejano (no se sabe el Nombre)',' un Chavalo (adulto o Niño) '''que' trabajaba y viv'í'''a feliz con todos los gastos',' hasta que ve que un animal vino y lo golpe'ó'. A 'é'l '''se' lo llevaron al medico y se le hizo una Cirugia. En medio de eso apareci'ó' un enemigo enmascarado y trat'ó' de llevarse a Link (nadie vio lo que pasa'ba'),''' pero la Trifuerza se le ilumina y sale volando.' '''A'l ver que no podia hacer nada',' se lo llev'ó' al Mundo del crep'ú'''sculo'.' ''A'''hí''' Por las Diosas, é'''l no pudo entrar!! al ver esto el Enemigo saca una maldición contra su '''Luigar haciendo que é'''l salga de ahí'''. Espero que te sirva! xd! 02:27 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Figurita En todo chile hay tan solo 50 figuritas de Link. Estan aproximadamente $45.000 pesos chilenos (para que saques la cuenta cuanto cuestan allá). Y intentare comprarme la figurita de Gandorfo claro que será más dificil... 02:44 9 abr 2010 (UTC) La diferencia es que las de chile son unicas: Salieron en el año 2000 y solo salieron x semanas, ya que se dejaron de producir y solo una elite de personas quedó con dichas figuritas. Ahora yo soy uno de ellos. xD! 02:51 9 abr 2010 (UTC) jajajaj no... en sus manos posee el Escudo hyiliano y la Espada maestra... xD! En esta semana me llega mi ganondorf... 20:43 9 abr 2010 (UTC) 600 artículos ¡Hurra! Gracias a tí hemos podido sobrepasar los 500 artículos. ¡Sigue editando para llegar a los 700! -- Aqui estoy D C 21:53 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Poeta? Sí jajaja... escribo algo de poesia... hoy cree mis primeras plantillas userboxes y no me quedaron tan mal... los colores eso si me costo encontrarlos... y am.. eso así de a poco ire haciendo plantillas más dificiles... 02:48 10 abr 2010 (UTC)